Deadeye
Profile "Never let your anger cloud your judgment." Recently rebuilt after getting severely damaged in a battle, Deadeye has taken a new name. Transforms into a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake that is built for speed and is well armored. Primary weapon is 105 sabot sniper rifle with a range of ten miles. Also equipped with a pulse plasma cannon for the up close and personal fights, and hellfire missiles as backup. While in vehicle mode, Deadeye is armed with 105 sabot gatling guns, hellfire missiles and an EMP weapon. Calm and cool even under intense pressure. Deadeye is a charismatic and resourceful individual. Loyal sometimes to a fault, Deadeye is also especially chivalrous and protective of his allies while on a mission. History Created on Earth at Metroplex, he was built as a fighter because the Autobots needed a diplomatic liaison and for this flight was almost absolutely necessary to make him be able to get to meetings faster than on the ground. Although uncommon...the Autobots had no trouble building a jet...they merle copied the Decepticon seeker design, but added spaceflight so he could meet people in neutral territory, space. His programming involved the diplomatic functions, and after his programming, he was one of a few Autobots, that wished that the war between the Decepticons was over. However, after a furious battle involving the return of Megaton, Stratosphere was severely damaged and placed in a stasis field until the end of reborn Megatron. He was brought out and repaired. However, he took extensive damage to his laser core, and using this time, he was rebuilt into a new body, and with the necessary adjustment to the damaged laser core after being fixed, his personality had changed. Taking a new name, due to having his laser core repaired, he has lost all of his memories of being Stratosphere. He took the name Deadeye, due to him being a new person, with a new function and a new alternative mode, a 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake. Logs 2030 *Clash over Alphabet City - Assisted his fellow Autobots in a fight with the Decepticons over Mexico. *Rue Britannia - Deadeye and Fairway join Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Slag at Buckingham Palace, where Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England! Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech, and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield crosses his own personal Rubicon. *Artillery 2030 - Deadeye took part in the Artillery event of the Olympics, making it to the second round. *2030 Olympics: Sharpshooting - Deadeye was in the Sharpshooting event in the 2030 Olympics, making it to Round 3. Notes *Has received the Star of Recognition in the recent attack on the Decepticon control EDC Space Station in orbit of Earth. Player Deadeye is played and was created in July 2009 by Compile, who also plays Compile and has previously played Stratosphere, Slingshot and Wraith. Voice Actor Val Kilmer is my pick for Deadeye's voice actor due to the role he did in the recent Knight Rider TV Series as the voice of K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Three Thousand). Additional Images Category:Character Category:Autobot Category:OC